


Sleepy Morning

by kittywithakeyboard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Short One Shot, it's alphyne shippy and skelebros + alphys and undyne friendshippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywithakeyboard/pseuds/kittywithakeyboard
Summary: After staying up late on an anime-watching date, all Alphys and Undyne want to do is sleep. Papyrus has other ideas.





	Sleepy Morning

It was nearly noon, and Alphys and Undyne were both still fast asleep.  
  
Undyne was normally one to get up early- no slacking off on training for her!- but one could make exceptions if one had been up until three marathoning anime with one’s girlfriend. The two of them were now spread out across the floor, which Alphys had lovingly prepared for their night with pillows and blankets, Undyne’s head resting on Alphys’s stomach, an empty bowl of popcorn nearby, and a message questioning “Are you still watching?” on the screen of Alphys’s laptop. Neither of them stirred.  
  
And then there was a knock. Both monster women were vaguely aware of the sound but were far too sleepy to think much of it. Undyne turned over with a groan and Alphys mumbled some indistinguishable number of minutes she’d prefer to have, but the knock persisted, louder this time.  
  
“Mm…” Alphys yawned and groggily looked towards the source of the sound before suddenly realizing that the knocking actually meant that _oh my God someone’s here just a minute just a minute I have to get up and answer the door._ She slid herself out from under Undyne’s head as quickly as she could without disturbing her too much and started for the door in a state of tired panic, nearly stepping on her glasses in the process. She hastily grabbed a lab coat on the way to the door and slipped it on over her PJs so as not to greet whoever was there in nothing but an oversized Mew Mew T-shirt. Hoping the knocker wasn’t irritated with her for making them wait, she swung the door open.  
Papyrus, looking slightly blurry due to Alphys’s lack of glasses, stood there, seeming very much awake and smiling widely. His brother, Sans, accompanied him, his own appearance closer to Alphys’s as he looked nearly as tired, if less disheveled.  
  
“GREETINGS, DR. ALPHYS!” Papyrus said, far too loudly for as early as it felt.  
  
“Oh, uh, h-hi, Papyrus, Sans,” Alphys said in lower tones, hoping Papyrus would take the hint and quiet down a bit.  
  
“IS UNDYNE HERE?” Papyrus asked, not quieting down in the least.  
  
“Y-yeah, she spent the night--”  
  
“GREAT!” he interrupted, strolling right past her and into the house. Sans followed but stopped to offer an apologetic shrug to Alphys for his brother’s overzealousness.  
  
“sorry to just drop in on ya. it’s too early for me too but someone had to make sure papyrus didn’t get lost,” he said before joining Papyrus. He looked at his brother, pointing to the still-half-asleep Undyne. “welp, you found her, bro. my job here is done.” With that, he climbed onto the couch, curled into a ball, and fell asleep near-instantly.  
  
“UNDYNE!” Papyrus announced his presence to the fish woman at his feet. “THIS IS NO TIME FOR SLEEPING! THIS IS A TIME FOR HANGING OUT WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
  
“Ngh. Not now…” Undyne grumbled. She reached up and grabbed Alphys by the arm, pulling her back down onto the blanket. “C’mere.” Alphys, still exhausted, obliged and lay down as well without resistance. Undyne rested her head on her girlfriend’s stomach again, and it wasn’t long before they both drifted off.  
  
Papyrus blinked, looking at his sleeping brother and friends. He stood there for a few moments, just hoping someone would wake up and do something with him. When it became obvious those hopes were futile, though, he shrugged.  
  
_WELL… A NAP PARTY IS BETTER THAN NO PARTY,_ he mused.  
  
So he walked over to the blanket-bed, found a space between Alphys and Undyne and the couch… made himself comfortable, and fell asleep with them.


End file.
